Long Live The Queen
by Kalta79
Summary: Being pissed off over the announcements/trailer for the first episode of the FFVII remake, I'm giving the finger to Square Enix for not giving me the badass Reno I've been waiting for. #High School #Sexual Content #M/M and M/F #Not to be taken seriously #Don't Like, Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

"**What** are you _doing_?!" Rude demanded to know, staring at Reno.

"Oh, come _on_, you **know** they're going to make me Prom King. So why not make my hair remind them of a crown?" Reno replied casually, dipping his hand into the hair gel jar and applying it to his head to make more hair spikes.

"You sure about that? Cloud or Sephiroth could win, you know." Rude pointed out. "They do have a following."

Reno scoffed. "Nerds don't count. I've got all three of the contenders for Queen eating out of my hand. They know they get me for the entire night if I win, and none of them would want those losers."

Rude frowned as he unwillingly admitted his best friend was right. Aerith was smarter than one would expect for the head cheerleader, but she was still a snob, and she loved being the center of attention from those just as popular as she was. Yuffie was the only daughter of a foreign diplomat, and was even snobbier than Aerith, but just as attractive in an exotic way, and knew how to play high school politics. Elena was a military brat who wasn't popular with most of her female classmates, but most of her fellow male students were totally enamored by her cute blonde worldliness. It had made the atmosphere at school almost unbearably tense, with the battle lines clearly drawn between the candidates. "I'll be glad when this is over."

"You're no fun. No wonder you're taking your cousin." Reno retorted.

"She's my adopted cousin, and Tifa just moved here. It'll be easier for her to meet people if they think she's already friendly with someone well-known." Rude informed him. "And at least I _have_ a date."

"Whatever. I told you, I'm saving myself for the Prom Queen. It's not proper to leave some poor girl heartbroken when she gets passed over, is it? How come you're here instead of picking…Tifa…up?" Reno asked.

"I offered, but she said she wanted to meet me there." Rude straightened his tie, frowning again, this time in distaste at Reno's adjustments to his tuxedo, making himself look like he rushed out of a burning house while he was getting dressed.

Reno barely stopped himself from smiling. "Hope you're not getting set up to be the one heartbrokenly passed over tonight."

"Not a chance. I told you, she's my cousin." Rude reminded him.

"Sure, buddy. Okay, that's good enough." Reno was finally satisfied with his hair style. Washing the remaining gel off his hands, he screwed the lid back on the jar and turned to face Rude. "Come on, it's time to make this a night to remember for two very lucky girls!"


	2. Chapter 2

Reno sauntered into the gymnasium, ignoring the underwater-themed décor. He didn't care about that, he needed to find the contenders for Queen and remind them all he was willing to accept any one of them on his arm for the night after the winner was announced. No sense playing favorites, since they all had their good and bad qualities, any of them could win. He had been serious to Rude, he wasn't wanting to hurt any of their feelings, since high school wasn't over yet, and he didn't wanna deal with a scorned classmate or a depressed one. None of the contenders would look as hot if they were psycho angry or crying. "Let's get something to drink before we mingle." he said to Rude, suddenly thirsty.

"Sure, I wanna talk to Tifa anyway." Rude replied as they headed that way .

"Huh? She's over there?" Reno looked towards the punch bowl. "All I see is someone's grandmot…" He blinked incredulously. "Are you kidding me? Um, I'm glad she's just your adopted cousin. Her gloves are totally the wrong color for that outfit." He gestured at her bright red elbow length gloves, cream-colored sweater with the sleeves pushed back to expose the gloves, and matching full-length skirt.

"It's your shade of red, what's your problem?" Rude retorted, striding up to the table. "One please, Tifa. I didn't know you were manning the bowl tonight. You didn't tell me."

Tifa smiled at the not-so-subtle complaint in his remark as she grabbed one of the disposable cups and filled it for him. "Well, this way no one will be able to either spike the punch or give you a hard time about being with your cousin."

"Aww, Teef, I told you that…" Rude started to protest as he took the cup from her, but Reno interrupted.

"Hey, Granny, could those mismatched gloves gimme some juice too?" Reno asked her. He stopped himself from adding a sarcastic tone to his words, since he realized that at least Tifa had a pretty face. But he couldn't tell too much else about her, her hair was up in a tight bun, and her sweater was kinda thick so it was hard to tell if she had decent breasts or not, and he couldn't see what kind of legs she had.

"Of course. And they're not mismatched, they match the punch if I spill on myself." she told him as she handed him his cup. "And it matches your weird hair."

Reno frowned and wandered off with his drink, not happy at his great hair being called weird. He shrugged it off, telling himself that she was a weirdo herself obviously. Spying Cloud and Sephiroth chatting together surprisingly friendly, he got an idea to deal with their presumption at thinking they were suitable to become Prom King. "So how are the president of the chess club and the lead actor of the drama club tonight?" he asked them with faked cheerfulness.

"Uh, fi..fine." Sephiroth stuttered, blushing. He was shy usually, unless he was facing someone on a chess board, then he boldly showed them no mercy. He was surprised to have been nominated for Prom King, and wasn't sure he wanted to win. He was also surprised to find Cloud easy to talk to, he never attended any of the drama club's performances and didn't know much about him til now.

"Or we were." Cloud sullenly muttered. He had been thoroughly enjoying his conversation with Sephiroth, but Reno seemed to always take some kind of joy out of rubbing him the wrong way.

"Oh, that way, is it? Sorry, dude." Reno smirked down at his blond classmate. "Lemme toast to the possible King and Queen then." He purposely lifted up his cup too fast so it spilled all over Sephiroth's light blue tuxedo and Cloud's white dress shirt. "Oh, now I'm really sorry." he said, acting like he was trying to help but spilling more on them.

"What's going on here?" Barret demanded, everyone surprised to have the school's athletic director appear so suddenly.

"Oh, I accidentally spilled my punch of them, Coach." Reno replied smoothly before Cloud or Sephiroth could say anything.

"You better go wash that out." Barret told them. "The showers are available, and we can probably find you something else to wear. C'mon, let's go." He nudged them towards the entrance to the locker room as an anticipatory sparkle lit up Cloud's eyes.

"Well, that's that." Reno smirked at getting his rivals out of the way, then spotted Aerith with her fellow cheerleaders and made a beeline to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Aerith suppressed a need to check her makeup one more time when she saw Reno heading towards her. Smiling at him, she wondered what he had done to his hair, it looked stupid. But he was popular and so was she…and she was planning to get her cherry popped in style tonight, she was just trying to decide who she'd do it with. If she was elected Queen, of course she'd do it with whoever was crowned King. Reno, Cloud, and Sephiroth were okay, well she didn't know any of them that well really, but Reno had been around the most since she was nominated, and he was funny. Cloud was kinda hot, Sephiroth was almost as tall as Reno, with long hair as well, but she didn't like that, and doing it with the president of the chess club just seemed like she was giving it away. She might as well just do the obnoxious creepy janitor, Cid. Or Mr. Tseng, the librarian. The reason she had purposely turned down every guy who asked her to prom was so that she wouldn't be expected to put out to just them, this way she could have her pick of anyone.

"Looking good tonight, Eerie." Reno told her with his usual impudent grin.

"Don't call me that, Reno!" Aerith exclaimed, pleased with his compliment, but none too happy he used the nickname she went by in her goth phase. "I don't do that anymore."

"I can see that." Reno's eyes traveled rapidly down from her face to the cleavage her low-cut black dress was designed to enhance.

"No peeking…not unless you win, and then you get more." Aerith told him with a teasing smile before walking off.

"Oh man, I hope she wins." Reno said, then realized he hadn't checked out the competition yet. He heard a commotion by the entrance and turned to see Yuffie and a good-looking man walking in together. He didn't know she'd have a date. The red Oriental dress she was wearing flattered her coloring very well. "Or she could win, too." He went to approach her, but as soon as he opened his mouth to talk to her, the man grabbed and frisked him.

"Subject Big Red is clean." Zack spoke into his wristwatch. "All clear."

"I apologize, Reno. My father forbids me from attending public functions without a security detail." Yuffie told him. "Even though Zack knows I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, yet he does look handsome in a tuxedo, does he not?" Yuffie smiled at the mild blush appearing on her bodyguard's cheeks at her compliment as well as the memory of how she and her father tested his fitness to be her bodyguard. He had barely defeated her in the surprise fight, since he hadn't known how agile she was.

"Yeah." Reno drawled, wondering if he'd have a chance to score with her if she won…he wasn't expecting an audience and didn't want one. "Is he gonna be hanging around _all_ night?" he whispered to her.

"Proceeding to the punch bowl." Zack spoke into his wristwatch again, offering his arm to Yuffie, who willingly took it, favoring Reno with one of her mysterious smiles that he found so attractive instead of answering his question.

As Zack led her to the punch bowl, she wondered the same thing. She wasn't exactly attracted to Reno, but he was unusual, and his thinly veiled sexual innuendo intrigued her. She felt almost smothered sometimes with having someone always 'protecting' her. She just wanted to experience life! "He asked a valid question. Do you _have_ to be around for the entire night?" she asked him. "The other students have made comments that imply the prom is some kind of rite of passage that requires secrecy."

Zack looked like he had just swallowed a hive of bite bugs. "Uh, once you're safe back in your own room for the night, I'm off-duty." he managed to say.

"Good." Yuffie was unaware she had used the exact tone her father did when he had successfully completed difficult negotiations that favored their home nation.

_**Meanwhile, in the locker room…**_

"You got hit worse than Cloud, go take a shower while he and I look for uniforms for you to wear once you're clean." Barret ordered Sephiroth, who grumbled about having his night ruined, but obeyed, just grateful he could shower alone.

"We looking in your office first, _Coach_?" Cloud's voice was full of mischief as he asked the question with obviously faked innocence as soon as Sephiroth was out of earshot.

"Ya know it, now get moving." Barret ordered him next, leading the way. As soon as they were both inside his office, he locked the door. "Now get outta those filthy clothes!"

"I got my application for that baseball scholarship yesterday, I need you to make me look as good as you say I do." Cloud purposely took off his clothes in almost a stripteasing manner, smiling as he watched Barret lick his lips in anticipation. Finally naked, he stepped towards him. "I still look good to you, don't I?"

"Yeah!" The guttural cry burst out of Barret when he couldn't restrain himself any longer. Cloud's smile widened as he was shoved up against the desk. He wasn't gay, anymore than Barret really was. Everyone just assumed that since he was lead actor in just about every theatre performance, he must be. He never bothered to correct their misconceptions, since none of his fellow female students interested him. He wanted out of this hellhole of a town without anyone tying him down, and an athletic scholarship was his best bet, which he couldn't do without Barret's help. So he did what he did best, act. Seducing Barret had taken him most of his junior year, but now he'd be out of here right after graduation. Cloud gasped in delight as he felt Barret enter him. That was the secondary reason he let people think he was gay. He had sex with girls his own age during the annual summer family vacation when he knew he'd never see them again, but sex with them wasn't the same. He never came as hard or as fast as he did with Barret. He was so proud of himself, he was getting a one-way ticket away from this place and everyone in it, and all it cost him was proving what a great actor he was, and he was rewarded with incredible sex. "You're the greatest!" he cried out in ecstasy, knowing Barret would think he meant him.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena hurried out of the jeep, waving goodbye to the petty officer who had driven her in. Brushing off the long duster she wore to protect her dress, she hurried inside. Cursing to herself at being late, she took off her duster and hung it up, making a beeline for the punch bowl. She really needed something wet and cold to get the dust out of her mouth. "Do I know you?" she asked Tifa after gratefully taking the first sip of the cup she handed her.

"We both go to school here, but I think we move in different circles." Tifa replied in a kindly casual tone, implying she was just being honest, not rude.

"Can you tell me if my hair's okay? I had to hitch a ride with my dad's latest trainee and he's not the world's best driver." Elena took another sip of the punch.

"It's fine." Tifa assured her as Reno and Rude reappeared.

"Hey blondie, I was wondering when you'd show up." Reno teased Elena.

"I have a name, you know." she replied tartly. Reno was charming and good-looking, she'd give him that, but sometimes he reminded her of the more rebellious recruits on base.

"Would Queen suit you?" Reno asked her as Rude took Tifa onto the dance floor.

"Yes, it would." she smiled up at him. Now he was talking! "I suppose you expect to be crowned King, don'tcha? We're not the only contenders, you know. Where's your competition?"

"I got rid of them." Reno favored her with a self-satisfied smile.

"Well, I better go check out mine then." Elena left before he could try some more sexually charged comments on her. She knew what he was planning for tonight, and it was fine with her, but she wasn't going to tell him she wasn't a virgin. Nobody knew that…well, obviously the two guys she had sex with did, but nobody else. At the last two bases her father was stationed at, she had found a willing new recruit who didn't know who she was and assumed she was legal, and once they found out the truth, it was over, but at least she knew they wouldn't spill the beans. She wasn't ready to give up the perks of being Daddy's little girl yet, after all.

Reno frowned. Elena didn't seem too impressed with him, and he wondered what he did wrong. Maybe he should have mentioned how hot she looked in her cream-colored dress. "Hope you didn't embarrass your date and trip over her." Reno recovered enough to harass Rude a bit when he and Tifa returned.

"He's just fine." Tifa retorted, coming to her cousin's defense, while Rude just ignored Reno, used to his antics by now.

"Yeah, but you're the only girl who thinks so, apparently. Shame, isn't it? I've been trying to help him with his woman troubles, but he's not listening." Reno mock-hit Rude in the shoulder.

"He's got all the help he needs." Tifa stated firmly with an enigmatic smile.

_**Back to the locker room…**_

Sephiroth started humming to himself as he scrubbed himself clean in the shower. He could have just rinsed himself off, but he was a bit OCD and loved cleanliness. That's why he loved chess. To him it was a sport, but you never got dirty playing it. Turning the water off, he grabbed a towel and wondered where the Coach and Cloud were. He might have been jealous if he had known, since he actually was gay. He really didn't have friends at school, so none of his classmates knew. If he hadn't been nominated for Prom King, he'd have stayed home. He really just wanted to organize his socks while watching porn on his computer tonight. He loved the internet, he had the world at his fingertips without it affecting his neatness. Suddenly he heard noises coming from one of the bathroom stalls, and drying himself off so he could wrap the towel around his hips, he cautiously approached the stall, watching where he put his bare feet. Noticing the door wasn't locked, he slowly pushed it open.

"Close the damned door, can't someone vomit in peace in this lousy school?" An obviously drunk Rufus demanded of Sephiroth, then looked more closely at him. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in the men's locker room?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I…but I'm not…" Sephiroth's shyness reasserted itself by the drunken Rufus' gender mistake. "I'm not a gi…girl."

"You lying to me? You know who I am?!" Rufus' anger was interrupted by another wave of vomit. "You shouldn't be ashamed to be such a pretty girl…I'll pay you five thousand dollars to be my date for the night, you just gotta lose the towel first." he said when he could hold his head up again.

"I…I'm going to find Co…Coach Wallace. He can help you." Sephiroth told him as he turned away.

"Oh no you don't!" Rufus grabbed the towel away from him and grabbed his leg. "A pretty girl like you deserves some fun, and you're gonna give it to me." He nearly shrieked when he went to pull Sephiroth closer, who turned around to fight him off. "Holy shit, you are a guy!" Rufus threw up again. "I'll give you the five thousand if you pretend this never happened."

Sephiroth wondered why he was so upset at Rufus' reaction. "Keep your da…damned money! I'm still pret…prettier than you!"

"Yeah, I'll give you that." Rufus admitted. "I should have stayed home instead of trying to crash this party. I don't even go to this stupid school…I bet all the women look more butch than you! Now go away and leave me alone!"

"If I was a girl, you'd still want me." Sephiroth muttered to himself as he walked away, his stutter gone since he wasn't talking to another person. Going to get another towel, he wondered if he would be better off as a female. He knew he was a wimp, but women being tougher than him was something he hadn't thought of before. Maybe he'd quit being lonely if he had a sex change. Was he too feminine for other men? Maybe he could ask Cloud that, it would be easier to ask him that than for a date, he had been trying to work up the nerve to ask him that when they started talking, but the moment had been ruined. First he needed to get something else to wear, so he headed to the coach's office.

Barret sighed as he reluctantly separated from Cloud, feeling the peculiar mix of guilt-ridden pleasure he always experienced with him. He didn't know why he couldn't stay away from the fair-haired student. He wasn't even much of an athlete, being too puny, but even though Barret knew he was risking his career and marriage, he couldn't refuse him. Something about Cloud was just too irresistible. "We gotta get ya an outfit to wear now, unless you wanna shower first."

"Nah, I don't wanna wash you off me. But we should do something before Sephiroth finds us…I like this being secret just between us." Cloud turned around and kissed him, and Barret's attempt to be his usual gruff self failed as he felt himself soften with Cloud's admission. A sudden knock on the door interrupted the tender moment.

"Coach, are you in there? I need something to wear. And there's a drunk guy in one of the bathroom stalls." Sephiroth called out.

"Just a moment." Barret zipped up his pants and opened the door just enough to step outside, quickly closing the door behind him. "You're tall enough to wear a basketball uniform." he told Sephiroth before opening his office door a teeny bit. "I'll be back with a uniform for you too. Get undressed while you're waiting."

Sephiroth wondered what was going on, since he thought they were looking for uniforms in the office, and wondered why it took them so long to not find any there, but he was too distracted by Rufus' rejection to think more on it. "What's the material made of? I can't wear synthetic fibers." he told Barret.

Barret had no trouble being a hardass to Sephiroth. "What are you, some kind of pansy? You'll wear what I give ya, unless you wanna streak all the way home."

Sephiroth was properly cowed until they reached the huge dirty clothes basket and Barret started rummaging through it. "I can…can't wear unwashed clothes!"

"You got a hearing problem, boy? You'll wear it or else!" He handed Sephiroth a basketball player's outfit, then found Cloud's baseball uniform. "Give this to Cloud while I deal with the wino."

Sephiroth's first impulse was to drop the dirty clothes, but Barret's glare convinced him to just hold them at arm's length on the way back to the office. Opening the door slightly, he held out Cloud's uniform. "Coach Wallace told me to give this to you."

"Thanks, buddy." Cloud grabbed the uniform so Sephiroth wouldn't see him. He wasn't ashamed of his body, but if Sephiroth was still naked, he didn't want to see him that way. He enjoyed faking gay with Barret, but that was the limit. He always made up excuses of being too busy with this or that whenever another male student showed interest in him. Graduation and a college campus far away from here couldn't come soon enough, so he could be himself again. "You wanna come in here and get dressed?" he asked Sephiroth once he put his uniform on.

"I…I can't. It's di…dirty." Sephiroth replied.

"You want something clean? The drama club might have some clean costumes, we can go check if you want." Cloud suggested, wondering what Sephiroth's problem was, but he was glad of an excuse to get Sephiroth away from the office and Barret to avoid discovery.

"Th…thanks!" Sephiroth hesitantly smiled at the prospect of something proper to wear. Cloud turned around and kissed him. He was still holding the basketball uniform in front of him as much to avoid touching it with more than his hands as to cover his genitals.

"No problem. Hey Coach, we're leaving, thanks for everything!" Cloud said as they passed the bathroom stalls. They saw Barret pulling an unwilling Rufus out of the stall, waving them on. "Wonder who he is."

"He said he did…didn't go here." Sephiroth informed him.

"You talked to him? What else did he say?" Cloud asked conversationally.

"He was so drunk he thou…thought I was a pretty girl." Sephiroth reluctantly replied.

"Really?" That amused Cloud, but he didn't tell Sephiroth that.

"He off…offered me money to be his date." he continued explaining. "Until he found out I was…wasn't a girl."

"Here we are, the drama club's wardrobe closet." Cloud used his key to unlock the door. "Why didn't you just take the money?"

Sephiroth stared at him in disbelief. "It would be wro…wrong. And I'm n…not a girl."

"There's nothing wrong with whoring yourself out to anyone willing to pay." Cloud retorted. "And if he was drunk enough to think you were a girl, that's his problem."

"Do…do you think I could be a pretty girl?" Sephiroth was troubled by Cloud's encouragement to whore himself out, but he was more troubled by questioning his own masculinity, or femininity, whatever it was.

"Let's see." Cloud decided to play along with Sephiroth's question. "Put this dress on." He pulled a burgundy evening gown off the rack.

Sephiroth touched the material, and it felt like real fabric, not synthetic. "I don…don't know if we should."

"Oh, come on, just do it." Cloud snapped at him, and Sephiroth willingly dropped the basketball uniform to fit his body into the dress, and he wasn't sure how he felt that it seemed to fit him. "That's better. No one will care about you using the dress, and you might score with that guy one way or another if you find him again. If he's willing to pay for sex, tell him you're adventurous and want him to try your ass. He'll never know if he's as drunk as you say. Or if he's adventurous, just pretend you're gay. It's not that hard to do."

Sephiroth frowned, getting his first doubt about Cloud's honesty. He believed they were two of a kind, even though no one knew he was gay. "Why wou…would anyone pretend they're gay?"

"It's called acting." Cloud realized he had said too much, so changed the subject. "I don't think we have big enough heels for you to wear to match your dress, so you'll have to go barefoot. You need makeup and he'll totally think you're a girl. Flat-chested, but it can't be helped."

"I want a mirror." Sephiroth needed to see what he looked like, and hurried to the nearest bathroom, Cloud following him. Looking at himself in the mirror, he honestly would have thought he was looking at a woman if he didn't know better. But flat-chested, Cloud was right about that. Sephiroth pouted over his lack of even man-boobs. "What do I do now?" he asked Cloud.

"Go find some makeup or just go take your chances with that guy now. He's probably just out in the parking lot somewhere. Tell him you want to see his car, and let him think he's the one taking advantage of you. It works better that way." was Cloud's advice. "Now get outta here, I think I left something in Coach's office."


	6. Chapter 6

**_In the parking lot_**

Rufus lay slumped on the asphalt where Barret dropped him, too drunkenly sick to move, but not too ill to vent his frustrations. Cursing Barret for tossing him out and Sephiroth for not being a woman, he took his flask out, cursing it when he realized it was nearly empty. "I'll buy this school and then burn it to the ground!" he suddenly yelled. "That'll teach you people to spoil my night!" He wasn't even sure why he came here, but he knew there was a reason, and he was so intent on trying to remember what it was, that he didn't notice Sephiroth slowly approaching.

"The ni…night's not over yet." he said, and Rufus turned to see a tall figure step out of the shadows. In the dim light, his impaired vision took in the statuesque and…he blinked as he remembered something. "Hey, didn't I see you before? You're…" Rufus blinked again. "Who are you?"

"You probably met my twin bro…brother." Sephiroth nervously replied as he tried to imitate a women's voice. "I'm some…someone who hopes you can show them a good time." He wished he could be as self-confident as Cloud, that's why he looked up to him. He trusted Cloud enough when he had told him this was a good idea. "If you think you can, why don't you show me your car?"

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Rufus demanded, drunk enough to believe what Sephiroth told him. "If I show you my car, then you'll have to show me a good time."

Sephiroth was a bit taken aback by how easy this was turning out to be. Was he really going to finally have sex with an attractive man? Not as good-looking as Cloud of course, but close enough. "O…okay."

Rufus stood up after several attempts, surprised that he was still shorter than her. "My car's this way." He held out his arm and Sephiroth hesitantly accepted the chivalrous gesture and they walked to his car, Sephiroth having to support Rufus a little.

"This is a ni…nice car!" Sephiroth exclaimed when they stopped. He didn't know much about cars, but the cherry red convertible looked so classy!

"It'll be even nicer with you in it. Get in and I'll take you for a test drive." Rufus' chivalry vanishing now that he was about to get down to business.

Assuming Rufus meant an actual car ride, Sephiroth nodded shyly. Figuring things were going well, he opened the door and carefully sat down in the passenger seat so as not to expose himself or ruin the dress. "Where are we going?" he asked innocently.

"How much do you charge?" Rufus countered with his own question as he got in the driver's seat, getting right down to business, just like his father would expect him to.

"Charge? Wha…what are you talking about?" Sephiroth stared at him until he remembered what Cloud said about whoring himself, and he decided to see if Cloud was right about how great it was. "Ho…how do I know you can aff…afford me?" Sephiroth silently cursed that his nervousness was making his stutter even worse.

"Come off it, you know who I am! I could afford five of you!" Rufus snapped back.

"Su…sure." Sephiroth wasn't impressed with the stranger's repeated comments about his inflated sense of self-worth. He liked how Cloud never had to tell anyone how great he was, it was obvious once you got to know him. He thought of that jeweled chess set he had been drooling over, and decided to try and call his bluff. "Fifteen hundred. But…"

"That's all?" Rufus interrupted. "What are you, some kind of cheap skank?!"

"How dare you!" Sephiroth's anger overcame his shy stutter. "You're not even as handsome as Cloud!"

"Cloud?" Rufus' blue eyes bugged out before they turned chillingly cold. "That jerk's had you. Get outta my car! I don't want sloppy seconds from the creep who got my half-sister pregnant!"


End file.
